


In the Darkness of the Ocean

by Spike_1790



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spike_1790/pseuds/Spike_1790
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander forgets a birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Darkness of the Ocean

The night was quiet. Too quiet for Sunnydale. That didn’t matter to Xander. Buffy and Willow were dealing with the vampires, leaving Xander to deal with his own vampire. Not that any of Xander’s friends knew that. He had kept it a secret from them and would keep on keeping it a secret until he was sure they wouldn’t stake Spike.  
   
The moon was waning, casting a beautiful pale glow on the tranquil surface of the sea. Xander loved to watch the waves, the ebb and flow of the water, the crest of the sea on the shore. Tonight there were no waves. It was like time was stood still, just for the two of them. Spike was beautiful. The moonlight made him look ethereal, like a work of art. Xander loved him. He had never in his wildest dreams imagined that he would end up with someone like Spike. Xander would never have guessed that the Spike was so sweet under the Big Bad persona. He doubted any of the Scoobies knew. It was just for Xander.  
   
And that explained why Xander was on the beach, sitting on a soft blanket. Spike had turned up at his door, looking very serious. Xander had been worried Spike had come to his senses and left him. Then Spike had smiled one of those real smiles- the one that wasn’t a grin or a smirk, the ones reserved just for Xander. Spike had grabbed him and given him a toe-curling kiss. Xander knew he would follow Spike wherever he would lead. Spike led him to the beat up DeSoto, driven for a while, then led him out onto the beach.  
   
Spike had popped the trunk of the car, collecting the blanket and a basket. He had spread the blanket on the sand, urging Xander to sit. Xander had sat. Spike produced two glasses from the basket, handing one to Xander and keeping the other for himself. That had been followed by a bottle of Moet, which had fizzed loudly in the calm of the darkness. Spike had poured their drinks, kisses Xander again, and told Xander to drink with him.  
   
So Xander was sat on the beach, next to Spike, who was bathed in pale moonlight, sipping champagne. He felt like a character out of a romance novel. He felt loved. He had been trying to work out what was so special about tonight, the knowledge there somewhere in the dark recesses of his mind, somewhere not quite accessible. Something he knew he should know, and that other people must know, because Spike did.  
   
Spike sat up, taking the empty glass from Xander’s hand. He whispered softly “come with me”, and Xander followed. Xander followed Spike to the water’s edge. Spike stripped Xander’s clothes off him, then removed his own. The water was cold against Xander’s skin, but Spike’s touch burned him like liquid fire. Together they swam, their motions breaking the tranquillity of the sea. Spike stopped swimming, pulling Xander close to him, treading water to stop them both being claimed by the eternal endlessness of the Pacific.  
   
Spike kissed him, combining both the passion and the gentleness that Xander craved. Just before they swam back to shore, Spike whispered to Xander.  
   
“Happy birthday, love.”


End file.
